Consuming Heartless
by Alucard Drak
Summary: Riku, Kairi, and Sora get back to their Island. Unfortunately, thier adventure hasn't completely ended. So what happen's when you are forced to join the Heartless to save yourself from another enemy? (PG-13 for future chapters, *2nd chapter up*)
1. Clouded Thoughts

Consuming Heartless  
  
Summery: Riku, Kairi, and Sora get back to their Island. Unfortunately,   
thier adventure hasn't completely ended, so what happens when you must  
join the Heartless to protect yourself from another enemy?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Main Character: Riku  
  
Other: Kairi, Sora  
  
~Chapter 1: Clouded Thoughts~  
  
*Sora had started having strange dreams again. They made no   
sence, just like the first dreams he had been having before he saved   
the worlds from the heartless. Riku was having the same dreams. The  
darkness is swallowing everyone once again. However, it feels inside  
them good, not bad. *  
  
"Riku, Sora! Wake up!" Kairi's voice came to them. Sora opened  
his eyes a little and saw Kairi over him. He yawned and stretched.   
"I'm up, I'm up!" Riku said as he got brought himself up to his  
feet. 'Was that a dream?' Riku thought to himself.  
  
"Whats wrong Riku?" Sora asked.  
"Oh, nothing!" Riku responded, trying to hide his worry. Riku   
walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. Kairi walked to the  
window and looked out.  
"We should go gather some food. I think we are low." Kairi said  
after a while.  
"Can you do it Sora?" Riku asked.  
"ME? I DID IT LAST TIME!!!" Sora shouted.  
"Oh come on and grow up you two! I'll go get it!" Kairi said.  
Kairi walked to the entrance and left. The whole place was silent, both  
Riku and Sora lost in thought.   
  
'What did that all mean?' Riku thought to himself. Sora   
suddenly asked, "Riku, did you have a strange dream?" Riku paused a  
moment. 'Should he know about my dream?' Riku thought, 'No, I shouldn't  
worry him, maybe its just a dream.'   
"No. Why?" Riku said cooly.  
"Just wondering..." Sora said as he walked to the window.  
  
'I need to find out more about this dream.' Riku kept repeating  
to himself. Finally, Kairi came back with fish and fruit.  
  
"Thank you Kairi." Riku and Sora said in unision. Kairi   
giggled and walked over toward the bed. Riku cooked some fish and they  
all ate. Riku, Sora, and Kairi were once again going to bed and  
watching the start outside the window.  
  
"I've noticed that we've all been lost in thought lately."   
Kairi pointed out.  
  
"Yeah. I guess we have huh?" Riku responded.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed. G'night Kairi! G'night Riku!" Sora   
said lazily. Riku dozed off soon after.  
  
*Again Riku saw himself get swallowed by the darkness by Sora,  
arm extended. As the darkness engulfed him, Sora ran away, scared of  
what was happening, fearing the same problem may happen again. Riku  
looked over head, and a large rolling cloud of black and red swirled  
ahead.*  
  
Riku awoke with a start. He was having a cold sweat. He looked  
over at Sora. He was rocking around and muttering something in his  
sleep. 'Should I wake him?' Riku thought. He decided against it and  
fell back asleep.  
  
*"R......Ri....u.....hel.....mor....en...w...r..dar..." the  
voice was distant and broken. It felt somewhat familar to Riku, but he  
couldn't understand who it was. A white light was around him.   
  
Riku looked down. He saw something approch him. It was a giant  
phoenix. Above him lay a welcoming hand.*  
  
"Riku! Wake up!" Sora shook him violentley. Riku rubbed his   
eyes and stood up with lots of effort.   
  
"Good morning sleepy head!" Kairi said jumping up and down.  
  
"How can you wake up so early Kairi?" Riku asked still sleepy.  
  
"Very easily! I need to show you something! Come on!" Kairi  
grabbed Riku's arm and tugged him toward the door, "I don't know what  
it is!"  
  
As Riku walked out the door, he saw a giant black and red cloud  
swirl over head. He froze in his tracks. 'What the...? No, it was only  
a dream.'   
  
"Riku come on! You're acting strange!" Kairi said still tugging  
at his arm.  
  
"I...I...um...sorry," Riku blinked but didn't see the cloud  
again, "I'm just sleepy, thats all." Sora, Kairi, and Riku all walked  
down to the secrete place, where all the trouble on the islands   
started. Before they reached the entrance way, something grabbed   
Riku's foot and pulled him down. Kairi turned around a screamed as Sora  
went to grab Riku. Riku looked up and saw the cloud start to descend on  
the island. Sora pulled Riku out.  
  
Just when Riku was pulled out, the cloud took a violent dive at  
Sora.  
  
~To Be Continued...~ 


	2. Choices

Consuming Heartless  
  
Summery: Riku, Kairi, and Sora get back to their Island. Unfortunately,   
thier adventure hasn't completely ended, so what happens when you must  
join the Heartless to protect yourself from another enemy?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Main Character: Riku  
  
Other: Kairi, Sora  
  
~Chapter 2: Choices~  
  
The cloud took a violent dive toward Sora. Before anyone could  
do anything, Riku was falling. He didn't know where he was falling, but  
he could feel the wind on his face, as if he was falling head first.   
  
It was relaxing to fall. He had no fear of anything but most of  
all he felt a sense of freedom from everything. Riku looked down at  
his feet. His Heartless armor started to form around him and his sword  
appeared. Riku lifted his arms and he hit the ground. He pushed   
himself and flipped to his feet on the surface he landed on. He looked  
around in hopes that he would find himself back on the island.   
  
He saw a door with the Heartless symbol on it. He approched the  
door catiously. As he reached for the door, he stopped.   
'No. What am I doing? I can't go back!' Rike thought. He backed  
away from the door. A hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder and  
pushed him to the door.   
  
"No!" Riku exlaimed. He swung around and brought his sword to  
the person's throat. The person was wearing a grey hooded cape and all  
Riku could see was an eerie glowing green arm.  
  
"You must join us." The voice sounded strained and high   
pitched.  
  
"No! I can't go back! I want you to return me to my home!" Riku  
ordered and brought his sword closer to the person.  
  
"Join, or it will be your death!" The person said as it hit   
Riku's sword out of his hands.   
  
"What is your foul name creature?" Riku asked. The hood glowed  
and were eyes would be, a red glow in the shape of eyes glowed.  
  
"You need not to know that! Be warned!" The creature went to  
Riku's sword and gave it back to him. "I can only give it back if you  
join us again!" Riku glanced at the creature and stole the blade back.  
  
"Go away! I'm not going back to you! After all you did, I won't  
let it happen again!" The creature started laughing an eveil laugh in a  
much lower voice.  
  
"Riku!" Sora's voice came from behind Riku. Riku turned around   
to see Sora standing near a door with a different symbol. His eyes were  
looked as is he was about to die.  
  
"Sora?" Riku walked closer to him. Another voice came from a  
far away place.  
  
"You must choose, Riku."  
Riku looked up and around, "How do you know my name?"  
"I know alot about you and your friends. For now you must   
choose which way you shall follow. The Heartless, which you have been  
with before and found that they were wrong. Or the others, unkown  
people from different dimensions."  
Riku was puzzled. To his left was a Heartless and a door with  
the Heartless symbol, and to his right, Sora and a golden door with a  
symbol that resembled a half dragon and half human; a human with dragon  
wings, tail, claws, and horns. "Why do I need to choose? Why am I   
here? And where's Kairi?"  
"Is it Kairi you seek?"  
Riku stood a moment. 'Sora is to my right. I should find a way  
to Kairi before Sora. But, that might mean joining the heartless...I   
may be destroyed by the darkness they poses.'  
  
"I know where she is, but I can't tell. I must be going!   
Farewell"   
  
"Wait!" Riku exlaimed as he ran toward the voice. There was no  
response. Riku turned back around and looked at the doors.  
  
'Two choices, one destiny...."  
  
~To be continued...~ 


End file.
